The Window of Opportunity
by PiPeRAnGeL39
Summary: All four Halliwell sisters all live together with Grams. One, night, Grams tells that the Halliwells are all witches, and each guy of the sisters has their own destiny. Will they accept it or deny it? plz R&R! CHAPTER 7! Will they get their answers?
1. The Truth

**Disclaimer: ** I do NOT own Charmed in anyway, even though I wish I did... anyway, all Charmed characters and whatever is familiar to the show belong to WB and all them people... I'm just a high school student who thought if something to write. Enjoy!!

Characters:

Piper Halliwell – 18

Leo Wyatt – 18

Prue Halliwell – 20

Andy Trudeau – 20

Phoebe Halliwell – 16

Cole Turner – 19

Paige Halliwell – 14

Glenn Belland – 15

Dan Gordon – 18

Darryl Morris – 18

Leslie St. Claire – 17

Jason Dean – 18

Italics indicate thoughts Underlined indicate accented words 

CAPS INDICATE NEW PLACE OR SOUNDS

CHAPTER ONE – THE TRUTH 

(beginning of the year1991)

BAKER HIGH – 3:30 pm

"I wonder who he's thinking about right now... omg!!! Could he be thinking about me???"

Every girl at Baker High was dreaming about the most popular and hottest guy at school: Leo Wyatt. But Leo was not thinking about all the girls who tried to flirt with him. His mind was always wandering to the cute, quiet shy girl in the back of the English classroom. Piper Halliwell. A gorgeous name for a gorgeous girl. Leo Wyatt was planning on asking her to help him with his homework since he was falling behind in the class. But Missy Campbell had other plans in mind for Leo.

"Hey handsome. Wanna come to my place for a bit of 'study' time?"

Leo groaned. "Actually, I had other plans. Plans that don't include you, Miss Campbell." And with that, he left behind a confused and angry Missy standing in the middle of the hall. "I bet it has to do with Halliwell. Gosh!!! She gets in the way of everything!!! Especially with Leo!! I'm gonna have to punish her somehow..."

Piper Halliwell didn't understand why everyone was so infatuated with Leo Wyatt. Yeah, he's the hottest guy at school and was the most popular guy, but honestly, why does every girl have to gawk at him?!?!? "Ugh!!"

"Frustrated?"

Piper jumped in fright. Piper turned around and faced her best friend, Darryl Morris, and scolded him. "Don't scare me like that D!! Jeez! You should know better, especially since we've known each other since we were 3!!"

"Sorry P... I just wanted to play a bit... gosh, c'mon! Lighten up a bit!"

As Piper and Darryl continued their friendly bantor, Leo rounded the corner thinking how to ask Piper for help.

"Ahh!!!! Piper!!! Someone!!! Help me!!!!!"

"Get your filthy hands off my sister, you bastard!!!!!"

Leo ran up to Darryl and saw Piper sock Dan Gordon in the eye. Phoebe Halliwell looked frightened and hid from Dan behind Darryl. As Dan grabbed onto Piper's arm, then and there Phoebe overcame her fear of Dan, and she and Piper aimed perfect punches into Dan's stomach. Dan looked at Darryl for help, but Darryl just shook his head, "Sorry Dan, but I can't help you anymore. You've done that too many times to the Halliwells... I would have thought that you learned your lesson, but I guess not."

Leo stood there in shock at how well the Halliwell sisters defended themselves and each other.

"You can close your mouth now Leo. We don't want flies flying in there now do we buddy?"

"Huh?? Oh, sorry... um, Piper? Can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Could you help me with my English essay? I'm having trouble writing..."

"Sure. Why don't you come on over tonight? I'm sure Grams would love to have you over again."

"Great. Usual time?"

"Yeah. That's great."

Piper flashed him a bright smile before grabbing Phoebe's hand and waving goodbye to Darryl before taking off for the front entrance.

HALLIWELL MANOR – 6:45 pm

"Grams!!!!! Leo's coming over at 7!!"

"Why didn't you tell me when you got home sweetie? I would have made more food."

"Sorry Grams for not telling you. But I think we have enough food for tonight..."

Piper surveyed the table with wide eyes. It looked like Grams was ready to give a feast. There wasn't enough room to fit all the food on the table, so there were plates on the island. The dining room table was set for 9 people. Grams brought out another set as Piper was counting.

"Grams? Why are there 10 places set?"

"Oh! I forgot to mention. Andy, Cole and Glenn are coming over. So that makes me, you, Prue, Phoebe, Paige, Darryl, Leo, Andy, Cole, and Glenn. 10 people."

_Oh. That's a lot of people... I wonder what the big occasion is... something must have happened or something big is going on... I hope it has nothing to do with the whole magic thing... because I don't want Leo and Andy finding out that they are whitelighters and Cole to find out that he was a demon in his past life and still has evil inside of him... I don't know about Glenn or Darryl... I just hope they aren't freaked out by all of this..._

DING DONG DING DONG

"I got it!!"

Piper went to open the door to find all 4 guys standing outside.

"Hey Piper." They all said in unison while filing past her into the manor.

"Hey guys... Prue!! Phoebe!! Paige!! The guys are here!!"

THUD THUD THUD

"Thanks Pipe!!" "Thanks Piper!" "Thanks sis!"

"Anytime guys... I guess I'm the one left in the foyer..." _sigh_

"P! Ya comin'?"

"Yeah D! I'll be right there!"

Sigh. I hope Grams does have to bring up magic today... at least not yet... 

"Grams says it's important, though, Pipe!!"

"Uh Oh... Coming!!!"

Piper entered the dining room and sat down between Darryl and Leo. Grams was sitting at one end of the table and Darryl was sitting at the other end of the table. On one side, it was Piper, Leo, Cole and Phoebe. Facing Piper was Prue, then Andy, Glenn and then Paige. Prue, Phoebe, and Paige all seemed worry. Piper tapped into their sister connection system, as they called, and asked the question they've all wanted to ask...

Piper – Do you think Grams is gonna spill about the magic? Prue – I don't know... she said it was important... 

_Phoebe – I really hope she doesn't... because this could ruin my relationship with Cole..._

_Paige – If she does, I hope Glenn is OK with is... and Pheebs... I thought you and Cole weren't going out??? When did this change??_

_Phoebe – He asked me yesterday... I just haven't gotten around to telling people._

_Piper/Prue – congrats lil sis._

_Grams – Ummm... Girls? I would like to start talking now..._

"Yes Grams? What's so important that everyone is here?"

"Piper, you know this is going to be hard... please don't push me."

"Sorry Grams. Please continue."

"Boys, do you believe in magic?"

"Yes." – Leo, Cole "No." – Andy "Kinda..." – Darryl, Glenn

"Why do you ask Grams?"

"Well, Leo... Us Halliwell girls, me included, are all witches. Good witches."

Andy stared at all the girls in shock. "Prove it. All of you."

"Prue, honey?"

Prue flicked her wrist, and Andy's spoon floated in front of him. Andy gasped. But nearly fell out of his chair when Prue's astral projection tapped him on the shoulder.

"Piper, sweetie?"

As Grams said that, Paige threw her napkin at Piper. Piper froze it right in front of Andy. And with that, she blew it up.

"Sorry Grams."

"Don't worry sweetie. Phoebe?"

Phoebe levitated into the air right out of her chair.

"My other power is premonitions... and I knew this was going to happen. I just didn't know when..."

"Paige?"

"Spoon!" Andy's spoon disappeared in a swirl of blue orbs and materialized in Paige's hand in the same blue orbs. And with the spoon in hand, she orbed out of her chair and orbed onto the other side of Andy and replaced the spoon. This last act caused Andy to faint and fall out of his chair.

"Andy!!!!"

"Prue, honey, he'll be ok. He's just shocked."

Grams telekinetically levitated Andy into the living room and placed him on the couch.

In the dining room, Leo, Cole, Darryl, and Glenn all discussed this issue while the 4 girls had a private conversation of their own.

Prue – Pipe, you should scare Leo and see if he orbs. Phoebe, you should do the same, but see if he shimmers or blinks or something.

_Piper – Ok... give me a sec._

Phoebe – I doubt he'll blink cuz he's supposed to be a demon, but ok.

Paige – Have fun gals.

Prue – On the count of 3, you two scare them, ok?

Piper/Phoebe – ok.

Prue – 1, 2, 3!!

"BOO!!!"

Leo orbed in place and Cole shimmered in place. Darryl and Glenn just looked on with shocked look.

"Holy..."

"You got that right kiddo..."

"What the hell was that for?!?!?!?" Cole and Leo exclaimed.

"Leo, you just orbed and Cole, you just shimmered. So, Leo, that makes you a whitelighter, and Cole, that makes you a demon... but I'm hoping that you'll stay good when the Source comes after you to work for him..."

"Huh?? I'm sorry Grams, but I did not get any of that... did you Leo?"

"Actually, I do get it... my mom tried to explain this to me, but I wouldn't even believe any of it... I wish I did pay attention now... cuz she explained it in a lot of detail... but now... I cant even talk to her anymore..."

"Grams, could you explain what shimmering is? And what a demon is and who the Source is... please?"

"Sure sweetie. Shimmering is a way of transportation, similar to orbing, but its faster and the demon who is shimmering looks like they are fading into thin air, and they look like they are shimmering out of sight. A demon is considered a monster, and some demons have human forms, like you, but your biological mother was a demon and your father was a mortal, so naturally you have a human form. When your father married your stepmother, the one you called mother at home, he made sure she was a good witch so she could bind your powers. But before you left the house, she knew you were coming over here, so she unbound them. The Source is the Source of all evil. He rules the Underground, the so-called world of the demons. Boys, I'm getting exhausted, so if you want, you can stay the night, or I can have Paige orb all of you home. Your pick."

"We'll go home ourselves. It's ok Grams. I drove them all here. But I have to think about all of this magic business... So Prue, please give me some time... at college... I might not talk to you for awhile... but I want to figure this out by myself."

"Oh!!! Cole!! Make sure you don't listen to anybody, even if they are someone you trust, ok? There's something called the Window of Opportunity. It lasts 24 hours. This is a time where good and evil 'fight' for new witches and new demons for their favor. If you want to be good, stick with us and use your powers for good only. Use them to kill demons, ok?"

"Alright Grams. Bye Phoebe. Paige. Piper. Prue."

"Bye Piper. Prue. Phoebe. Paige. Grams."

"Cya P. Prue, cya soon. Phoebe, Paige, see ya at school.. Thank you for dinner Grams!"

"Bye Everyone!"

"Bye everyone."

MANOR – PRUE'S ROOM – 10:30 pm

"Gosh, I hope Andy takes it well. I really don't want to loose him to my destiny..."

"Don't worry, big sis, he'll come around... I just hope Glenn will too..."

"And Darryl."

"I wonder how Cole is taking things..."

And with those thoughts, the 4 sisters fell asleep in Prue's room, with Prue and Piper in the middle, Phoebe on Piper's side and Paige on Prue's side.

What's going on with Andy?? Will he accept the fact that his girlfriend and her family are witches? Will he ever get the chance to find out that he is also a whitelighter??? And what about Cole? How will he take the news about being a demon? And will he be swayed to good or evil during the Window of Opportunity? And Leo? Does he accept? And Glenn and Darryl, will they stay or leave?


	2. Leo's Reaction

**Disclaimer:** Look in chapter 1... I don't want to repeat myself for every chapter...

**Summary:** The Halliwell sisters all four all live together with Grams. What happens if their guys are involved in their life of magic? Will they accept it or deny it? Prue/Andy, Piper/Leo, Phoebe/Cole or Leslie, Paige/Glenn, Darryl, Dan, Jason sry I didn't put it in the first chapter

**Charmed1s-halliwells:** Thanks for your review!!! I like the teen stories too!! They're all ready interesting, esp with all 4 girls in!! thanx and ill try to update as much as I can!

**Sci Fi Fan Gillian:** Thanks for your review!

**Andy20:** I'll update as much as I can!!! Thanx for ur review!

CHAPTER 2: LEO'S REACTION 

LEO'S HOUSE – 10:00 pm

"Leo, where have you been? I thought you were coming home about half an hour ago? What's wrong sweetie?"

Leo's mother, Lilian, was a woman of 43. She had rich black curls framing her face and her hair was up in a tight bun, exposing her long neck. Her eyes were the clearest blue, the one thing Leo inherited from his mother. She was a petite woman, about 5 inches shorter than Leo. Leo's father, Leo Sr., was where Leo got most of his features. They had the same sandy hair, the same striking features, except Leo Sr. had brilliant green eyes, the color of emeralds.

"Sorry mom, but remember when you told me about magic when I was younger?"

"Have the Halliwells finally told you son?"

Leo Sr. had just walked in from the study into the living room where Leo and Lilian were sitting.

"How did you know dad?"

"Lilian? Would you like to explain, or shall I?"

"Explain what??"

Leo, sweetie, the reason why you are a whitelighter is because your father and I are both whitelighters."

"What exactly are whitelighters anyway?"

"True whitelighters are actually dead souls who did good in their mortal life, so they get a chance to do more good and help witches and guide and heal them."

Leo was about to ask if his parents were dead when his father interrupted.

"No, son, your mother and I are not dead. We are like you, very much alive, but our parents are true whitelighters, both of ours. Before they died in their mortal lives, all four worked as doctors and nurses in the same hospital in France. That's why they never seem to age."

"Leo, honey, please don't be shocked or mad at us. We would have told you ourselves, but since you are so in love with Piper – don't deny it – we thought that it would be best that she and her family told you."

"Oh... Do you know anything about Andy?"

"For what reason son?"

"Well, for one, he is my best friend and I know that he is a magical being. I don't know why or how I know that, but I just know that he is. Please tell me."

"Andy is a whitelighter just like you are. And his situation is exactly like yours. The reason why our families know each other so well is because Andy's grandparents did exactly what your grandparents did, except they were in the war."

"What happens if Andy doesn't accept magic?"

"Then he won't be able to fulfill his destiny as a whitelighter. Why? Does he not believe in magic?"

"He wouldn't believe that the Halliwells were witches, so he made them prove that they were with their powers, but Andy fainted when he saw the powers. He said that he would think it over, but I know that it will be awhile for him until he does, if he does."

What are Andy's, Glenn's, Darryl's, and Cole's reactions to the magic? What will happen during the Window of Opporutnity???

_**AN:** I hope you like it!!! Unfortunately, I won't have a lot of time to update... so if you have an idea for all of the guys's reactions, feel free to write a chapter or more on their reactions and I'll see if I want to use it!!! I'd LOVE to get suggestions!!! If you have a chapter or more for me, go ahead and email it to me!!!_

Remember to Review!!! Ya know that lil button in the bottom left corner?? I'd really appreciate it!


	3. Glenn's Reaction

**Disclaimer:** Look in chapter 1... I don't want to repeat myself for every chapter...

**Summary:** The Halliwell sisters all four all live together with Grams. What happens if their guys are involved in their life of magic? Will they accept it or deny it? Prue/Andy, Piper/Leo, Phoebe/Cole or Leslie, Paige/Glenn, Darryl, Dan, Jason

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

CHAPTER 3: GLENN'S REACTION 

GLENN'S HOUSE – 10:00 pm

"Mom! I'm home!"

"Hi sweetie. Your father won't be home until midnight. How was dinner?"

_Should I tell her? Does she even believe in magic? I guess I shouldn't then... maybe later._

"Dinner was great!! Everybody was there... Andy, Leo, Cole and Darryl. Grams's food was great!!!"

"That's good. Do you have any more homework to do?"

"Nope. I finished it all before I left for dinner."

"Ok. Why don't you go get ready for bed?"

"Ok. Can I watch some TV?"

"Tonight is a school night. But you can Friday night, ok?"

"Ok mom."

Glenn trudged upstairs to his room and sat on his bed, thinking about all the events that happened tonight.

Ok, so the Halliwel's are witches, Prue can move things with her mind, Piper can freeze things and blow them up, Phoebe can levitate, and Paige can do the same thing as Prue except she has to call for them and they go to her in blue lights and then she can disappear and reappear in the same blue lights... strange... but kinda cool I guess... and then there's Leo... who's a... what was it again? White... something. He can disappear like Piage. And Cole who's supposedly a demon turned good... who can disappear into thin air... and then there's me and Darryl... neither of us have powers... or at least they don't think we do...

"Your right honey."

Glenn jumped and saw his mother in the doorway smiling at him.

"Wait... what are you talking about...?"

"I read your mind baby. Our family are witches like the Halliwells. We have powers too, were just not as powerful as the Power of Four is, which is –"

"– what Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige is if they use their powers together." Glenn finished his mother's sentence without meaning to.

"How did I do that...? They didn't tell me and I didn't know..."

"You read my mind. Now, I'm sure your tired –"

"Do you know anything about Darryl? Or what's going to happen if Andy doesn't accept magic?"

"No I don't. I think Darryl is just a mortal, but is destined to help the Charmed Ones. Andy, on the other hand, won't fulfill his destiny if he doesn't accept magic. And that may affect his and Prue's relationship. But let's not get into that. That is their business, not ours."

"But he's my friend!!"

"I know sweetie, but we can't do anything until he accepts it himself. Now it's time for you to sleep. Its already 11:30."

"Mom, I'm 15! Not 5!"

"Do you want to be awake when you go to the Halliwells to discuss things or not?? If you, I strongly suggest you go to sleep NOW."

"Can you at least tell me my powers please?"

"Fine. But after I do, your going to sleep, got it?"

"Got it. Now what powers do I have?"

"You have telepathy, the power to read people's minds, and pyrokinesis, the ability to throw fire from your hands. I have telepathy and telekinesis. Your father has pyrokinesis and empathy."

"What does Gaby have?"

"She has empathy and telekinesis."

"Oh. As long as she can protect herself... ok, ok, ok... I'm going to sleep! Goodnight mom."

"'Night Glenn."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

How will Cole, Andy, and Darryl react to magic? What's going to happen during the Window of Opportunity???

**AN:** Can anyone tell me how to make all these things to work...? Sometimes the italics won't work... sometimes the bold won't... help me!!!!! Thanx!

Hope you enjoyed this installment of The Window of Opportunity! Please Review!! I would love to get feedback on how I'm doing! Thank you!

PiPeRAnGeL39


	4. Darryl's Reaction

**Disclaimer:** Look in chapter 1... I don't want to repeat myself for every chapter...

**Summary:** The Halliwell sisters all four all live together with Grams. What happens if their guys are involved in their life of magic? Will they accept it or deny it? Prue/Andy, Piper/Leo, Phoebe/Cole or Leslie, Paige/Glenn, Darryl, Dan, Jason

**AN: **I'm sorry everyone who wants me to update as fast as I can!!! I'm still in high school and I'm a Junior... so it's a busy year for me... but right now, I have this week off.... So I'll be posting more. Thank you everyone who reviewed! Yay!!!

To my reviewers:

**CharmedAngel429:** I'm getting to the Piper and Leo stuff... but I have to finish this part first... the beginning is going to be a little slow at the moment... but I'll try my best to work faster!! Thanx for ur review!

**Andy20:** I'm getting there... I have so much homework... but I'm working as fast I can!!! Thanx.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**CHAPTER 4: DARRYL'S REACTION**

DARRYL'S HOUSE – 10:45 pm

Darryl walked through his front door, ready to go straight to his room to think. He was about to go up the stairs to his room when is mother called him into the kitchen. Darryl walked in, expecting only his mother sitting at the counter reading, as she always is at night. But what he didn't expect was a few visitors.

Darryl stood at the doorway, staring at the girl, no, _woman_, standing next to his mother. She had dark skin, short, cropped hair, and had a tall, slender body. Darryl couldn't believe who it was. Sheila. The girl he left in Chicago, unwillingly, when he moved back San Francisco 2 years ago after being in Chicago for 3 years.

"Well, aren't you going to say something, Darryl?"

"Sheila! What are you doing here? I thought you were in Chicago? When did you get here? Why didn't you tell me you were coming? Right now's not a good time...."

Sheila frowned. "Your not happy to see me? I thought this would be a nice surprise... but I guess you forgot all about me and all the different ways of transportation." And with that, she ran out the front door.

"Darryl!!! What's wrong with you?? Don't you remember that that's the girl you promised you'd marry?? Did Piper get in the way of this?!?!? I don't want you anywhere near the Halliwells anymore, got it? Now I have to go find Sheila and bring her back here... shes gonna get lost, and I'll never find her. Now go think about want you just did!"

Mrs. Jennifer Morris's attitude did not mirror her age. She acted like she was in her early 20s, able to shout so loud. No one would believe that she was 39. She was about to walk out the front door when Darryl finally said something.

"Mom! You don't understand!! I still love Sheila, but I was just too shocked to see her. I didn't think that she would come half way across the country just to see me when I told her that I would go back to Chicago to get her when I was done with high school. And I can't stay away from the Halliwells! You KNOW they are like my second family. Piper is like my sister!!! And no, I have never forgotten about Sheila and I don't plan to. And no, I didn't not forget about my promise. I keep all of my promises, and I have no intention whatsoever to forget that promise. I dream about her almost every night, for Christ's sake!! When you find her, can you tell her that I love her so much, but I just have so much stuff on my plate..."

"Like what?!?!? What is SO important that you can't talk to your _fiancée_ for the night?!?!?"

"The Hall... nevermind, you wouldn't understand."

"Try me, Darryl James Morris."

"Wait, Sheila, I thought you ran off...??"

"I just went out to the porch. Now, tell me what's so important that you can't tell me, your love of your life. Didn't you want us to share EVERYTHING??"

"Fine. Come up to my room and we'll talk more."

Sheila followed Darryl up to his room. Mrs. Morris could see how much her son loved that girl... _I wonder what's so important that he has to keep it from her..._

_What should I tell her? Should I talk to her about magic? Will she even believe me? She'll probably think I'm a lunatic... but if she's going to be part of my life... she needs to be friends with the Halliwells, and if I know about magic... then I think she should too... well, I hope she takes it well..._

DARRYL'S ROOM – 11:05 pm

"Ok, Sheila, remember the Halliwells? The family I told you about that's like my second family?"

Sheila nodded. _I hope this has nothing to do with that Piper girl that he kept talking about..._

"Well, they have a gift. Wait. Let me start somewhere else... Do you believe in magic? Like spells and such?"

"You're kidding, right? That's all a load of crap." (AN: sorry about the language...)

"But its not. The Halliwells are witches. Good witches. They save the world from evil things, such as demons and all that stuff."

"And you believe that sht??" (AN: Sheila's a little vulgar at the moment... but she turns out to be a wonderful person... so bear with me... in my mind, she grew up in like the middle of Chicago, like the "gangster" part of town... review if you don't like it...)

"Fine. Don't believe me. But it's true. And because the Halliwells are such a big part of my life, I was hoping that you would understand. If you are going to be another big part of my life, I need you to get along with the Halliwells because I have a feeling that I'm going to be spending a lot of time with that family. Especially if I want to become a cop. A lot of the things they do are the 'unsolved' cases. That's what Dad told me... and now I know why."

"Uh... I really don't believe you Darryl... As much as I want to, I just can't..."

"You should Sheila. What he is say is the truth."

Mr. Darryl Morris Sr. stood in the doorway, his arms wrapped around Jennifer. Darryl Sr. was a well-built man of 43. He had dark skin, black hair, and chocolate eyes. He was tall, 6 foot 1, and towered over his wife, who was a mere 5 foot 4. Jennifer's green eyes were what set her apart from her husband and son. She had gotten them from her white grandmother, who married a black man despite the protests of her family. Those green eyes didn't reach Darryl Jr., but they reached her daughter, Jasmine.

"Dad! I didn't know you knew about the Halliwells!! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was afraid that you wouldn't believe me, so I just told you that the unsolved cases revolved around the Halliwells with no questions asked. But I see that you do believe it, and you accept it just as I do. Sheila, I knew the Patricia Halliwell, the mother of the 4 girls, and she told me her secret. I was her best friend just like Darryl and Piper are right now. They even have the same nicknames we had for each other... D and P... anyway, when I first met Jennifer, I didn't know about Patty's gift. But I introduced the two because I wanted them to be friends. But, unfortunately, they got off on a bad start."

"I thought Patty was jealous of me. To me, it sounded like she was, but she was genuinely happy for Darryl. But I think what got to her was that Darryl might not spend as much time as he used to with her. Instead, he would be spending it with me. When I realized that, we became great friends. Not the same kind of friends she was with Darryl, but we were pretty close. The she decided to tell us. We went over to the Manor one afternoon after school, and she dropped the bomb. Darryl was more accepting than I was. I was just like you Sheila, I didn't believe it at all. But when Patty showed us what she could do... I was truly amazed, and I still am to this day, 22 years later. Sheila, honey, believe what Darryl is saying, because its really true."

Darryl had no idea about the relationship between his parents and Piper's mom. But he was glad that he knows now. Because now, he can talk openly about the Halliwells' gift. Sheila was ready to accept, but only if she saw those gifts.

"Darryl, tomorrow, can I meet the Halliwells? I really want to know your best friend and her family. I want to be part of your life just as much as they are. Please?"

"Ok. We can. I really want you to get along with P, k?"

"Ok, kids, its time to sleep. Its about 1 in the morning now. Sheila, you can sleep in the guest room. All your stuff is there already."

"Thank you sir. Goodnight, Darryl, baby."

"Goodnight baby."

"Goodnight Sir, Ma'am."

"'Night Sheila."

"'Night mom, Dad."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_How will Cole and Andy react to magic? What's going to happen during the Window of Opportunity??? Is anything going to happen between Piper and Leo? How are things going to be between Darryl, Sheila, and Piper?_

Hope you enjoyed this installment of The Window of Opportunity! Please Review!! I would love to get feedback on how I'm doing! Thank you!

PiPeRAnGeL39


	5. Andy's Reaction

**Disclaimer:** Look in chapter 1... I don't want to repeat myself for every chapter...

**Summary:** The Halliwell sisters all four all live together with Grams. What happens if their guys are involved in their life of magic? Will they accept it or deny it? Prue/Andy, Piper/Leo, Phoebe/Cole or Leslie, Paige/Glenn, Darryl, Dan, Jason

**AN: **I couldn't decide if I should do Cole or Andy first, but Padme the 2nd helped me with that... so thank you!! Lol. I know everyone wants updates soon... but I'm really stressed out from school and everything... so please bear with me!!! Oh, and I've had this idea for awhile, but I've never written it down... so I'm writing as I go. So you're review help me write!!!

To my reviewer:

**Padme the 2nd:** here's the update for Andy. I know u wanted it. Lol. Hope its good enough! Thanx for reviewing.

**Andy20:** Here's Andy's reaction. Hope its good enough!!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

CHAPTER 5: ANDY'S REACTION 

ANDY'S APARTMENT – 10:30 pm

Andy walked into his apartment in deep thought. He didn't notice that the lights were on, or that the couch was overturned, or that the coffee table was splintered into pieces and all over the place. Parts of the walls had holes in them and his living room was a mess. It looked like a battle had taken place in his apartment. But Andy didn't see it and walked straight to his room. Just as he was about to shut his bedroom door, he heard a moan from behind him.

"Hello...? Is anyone there...?"

"Help... me... please..."

Andy looked in the corner to the left of him and gasped at the sight he saw. A woman was huddled in the corner, all torn up and scratched up with blood all over her. It was only then did he realize what shape his apartment was in. But he had no idea how to help this woman, let alone take care of her.

"How can I help you?!? I don't think I can get you to hospital... they'll all ask what happened...."

"Take me... to the... Halliwells... they... will know... what... to do... call for... Paige... she can... orb..."

The woman kept gasping for air, it was difficult for Andy to understand her. But when he heard "Halliwells" and "Paige", he knew that this was in their department and that the only thing he could do was call of them.

"Paige!!"

A second later, a swirl of blue lights appeared behind Andy,

"You called?"

Andy jumped in fright and turned around just to be face to face with Paige.

"Jeez!!! Don't do that behind me!!!"

"Why did you –"

Paige cut off when she saw the state the apartment was in.

"The woman over there in the corner told me that only you guys could help her. I have no idea what happened. My apartment was like this when I walked in. You guys handle this... I need to... uhh... think."

"OMG! What happened to you sweetie??"

"A demon is after the whitelighter... Andy."

Then the woman fainted. Andy stood there in shock, obviously processing what the woman said.

"I'm a whitelighter...? But... that's not... that's just...that can't be..."

"Andy, I think you should come with me... Just hold onto my arm. You'll be fine."

Paige touched the woman's shoulder and waited for Andy to touch her arm before she orbed to the Manor.

HALLIWELL MANOR – 11:05 pm

As Paige quickly carried the injured mystery woman to the couch in the living room, Andy stood there catching his breath and regaining his balance. He had never experienced something like that and did not expect the dizziness involved. Prue walked over to him with a glass of water.

"Drink some water. It helps the dizziness go away. Trust me, its happened to me before."

Prue didn't know what to say anymore. She wanted to give Andy his space, but she also wanted to help Andy with the magic deal. Andy has yet to know that he is a whitelighter.

As if Andy read Prue;s thoughts, he said, "I know about being a whitelighter. The woman said that the demon who hurt her was after me... I was kinda wondering... if... umm... if you could help me get used to magic... maybe?"

"I can if you let me."

Meanwhile, Paige had called Grams down and had her look and assess what kind of demon could have done such a thing to an innocent witch when he was after Andy.

"Sarah!!! We need you!"

Sarah, the said whitelighter of the family, orbed in ran straight to the woman on the couch and began healing her. Andy and Prue watched as the wounds began to close and the blood began to disappear.

"Will I be able to do that?"

"Probably. Are you still shocked?"

"Not as much as I was earlier today. I guess I'll be around the house a lot more." Andy smiled, but then yawned both he and Prue realized how late it was. The woman had not yet woken and Paige seemed to be falling asleep.

"Paige, honey, why don't we get you to bed, huh? You're tired."

"Ok. Goodnight Andy. Night Grams."

Prue led Paige up the stairs and disappeared onto the second floor.

"Grams, I should be getting back to my apart –"Andy started, but Grams wouldn't let him.

"No, you are not going back to your apartment!!! Or did you not hear what the woman said?!?!? There's a D-E-M-O-N after you!!! When there is a demon after you, you don't go to the place where they just were looking for you!! Or to a place where you are alone!! You stay in a house full of witches!!! Now get your butt up to Prue's room. I really don't want you staying in there, but there's nowhere else to put you. Don't do anything in there, or I will hunt you down and make you suffer."

By then, Prue had come down the stairs and was laughing hysterically.

"Grams!!! You don't have to threaten him!!!" She tried to say, but it was hard to understand as she was laughing so hard. Soon, all three were laughing so hard, they didn't see or hear the woman on the couch wake up.

"Penny! She's awake!!"

Grams, Prue, and Andy all ran to the couch to see the woman blink and try to get up. She only got up to be pushed back down by Prue.

"Where am I?"

"Your at the Halliwell Manor. I found you in my apartment all beat up and bloody and torn up. What happened? And you said a demon was after me. Care to explain?"

"Andy! Don't be so hard on her yet! Sweetie, don't mind him right now. He's still trying to comprehend that he is a magical being. Can you tell us what happened?"

"Not right now please. Can I just go to sleep?"

"Sure. You can stay here. Our whitelighter, Sarah, will stay here with you in case you need anything, ok?"

"Thank you..."

"Penny. Penny Halliwell."

"Thank you Ms. Halliwell."

The woman drifted off to sleep. Prue and Andy crept up to Prue's room to go to sleep, as it was about 1 am. Grams watched them go and as soon as she made sure everyone was asleep, she cast a protection spell on the Manor.

For the ones in here,

Keep evil away from here.

Except for a new one,

The demon Belthazar.

So mote it be,

Blessed be.

But all was not well in one mind that night. Phoebe Halliwell had trouble sleeping and was having the same nightmare over and over again. Each one was the same: Cole was erupted in flames and the Halliwell sisters were chained up on a wall, forced to watch the vanquish of a dear friend.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Who is this woman? What demon is after Andy? What's going to happen to Cole? Is this a premonition or is it just a bad dream? There are still 19 hours left in the Window of Opportunity...

Hope you all enjoyed this!!! The spell is my creation (its not that great... but yea), so if you want to use it, please ask me. Please review!!!!! If I get at least 10 reviews, I'll get Cole's reaction up... So review!!! And if you want something to happen to Cole or Andy or anyway, then review!! My chapters rely on reviews (kinda...). **Piper/Leo** and **Prue/Andy** fluff is coming up after Cole's reaction, so please be patient!!

PiPeRAnGeL39


	6. Cole's Reaction

**Disclaimer:** Look in chapter 1... I don't want to repeat myself for every chapter...

**Summary:** The Halliwell sisters all four all live together with Grams. What happens if their guys are involved in their life of magic? Will they accept it or deny it? Prue/Andy, Piper/Leo, Phoebe/Cole or Leslie, Paige/Glenn, Darryl, Dan, Jason

**AN:** All of you are so impatient!!! Lol I guess its ok cuz it means that you reviewed and that you guys really like my story!!! So yay!! I forgive you. D Oh, and sorry its so late!!!! I've just been really really really really really busy lately.

To my reviewers:

**Andy20: **Here's the next part... love you for reviewing!!!!

**Padme the 2nd:** Here's the update. Hope you like it!!! Glad I'm not threatened anymore lol.

**piperleo4eva:** P/L fluff is coming soon, don't worry!!! I just need to get these reactions out of the way... and some action.. but I promise its coming!! Thanx for your review!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**CHAPTER 5: COLE'S REACTION**

COLE'S LOFT – 10:28 pm

CLICK CLICK

"Let's hide! He's coming in!"

SLAM

"I can't believe magic exists!!! I always thought there was something... but the Halliwells really fascinate me... especially their powers... I wonder what powers I have...?"

Cole threw his keys on the counter, and walked into his living room unaware that there were other people – no wait, _beings_ – in his loft as well. As Cole walked into his bedroom, his demonic senses began to kick in and he felt other presences in the loft.

"Who's there?? What do you want with me? Why are you here?"

"Ah, the infamous Belthany's son... Belthazar." Every demon in the room became visible and bowed to Cole.

Cole created a fireball, without knowing how, and demanded, "Who are you and what do you want?"

Every demon cowered beneath the hard gaze of Cole except for the one who spoke first.

"My name is Raynor. I am a friend of your mother, Belthany. Unfortunately, she can't be here right to welcome you to the wonderful world of demons and evil... one that _you_ are part of."

"PAIGE!!! SOMEONE!!!!! COME WITH SOME PEOPLE PLEASE!!!!!! I don't believe you and I would never be evil. I may be a demon, but I will _never_ be evil. _Ever_."

Paige orbed in with Phoebe and Piper, ready to fight whatever or whoever was there. But Raynor just stood there laughing.

"You called 3 little girls to help you??? Come on, Belthazar, you can do better than that!!"

"Better than what? The Charmed Ones?? I don't think so. So, if you think you can take us on just 'cause we are '3 little girls', then bring it on!!"

Paige and Piper nodded in agreement with Phoebe. They estimated about 11 demons, including Raynor himself. Without warning, Cole threw the fireball in his hand at the demon to the right of Raynor. The girls took that as a cue to begin fighting and blowing up demons.

"Paige! Behind you!"

"Energy ball!"

"3 more!!! Somebody get Raynor!!! He's getting ready to leave!!"

"Got him!!"

"You think a mere fireball will kill me??"

"Ah, but think again! GIRLS!!! SPELL!"

"The Power of Three will set us free, The Power of Three will set us free, The Power of three will set us free!!" And with that, Raynor disappeared, and disintegrated into ashes at their feet.

"C'mon, Cole, let's get you back to the Manor."

They all held hands and Paige orbed them back to the Manor.

HALLIWELL MANOR – 10:59 pm

"Grams!! Prue!!"

Grams and Prue came running into the foyer to see the 4 standing there, Phoebe supporting Cole who looked sick.

"Andy's calling me. I'll be right back." Paige left in a flurry of blue and white lights and disappeared from sight.

"Cole!! I'm so happy to see you! What happened?"

"Ummm... Grams? Can I sit down for a bit... I don't feel too good..."

Phoebe led Cole into the living room and had him sit on the couch. The he proceeded to tell the Halliwells what happened.

The heard Paige orb in and Grams thought it was best that Cole go upstairs to rest, so Grams called their whitelighter to take him up to Phoebe's room.

"Sarah!"

Sarah orbed in and took Cole and Phoebe up to Phoebe's room and orbed straight down when she heard Penny call again.

"Phoebe?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"How many more hours are there for the Window of Opportunity? 'Cause I don't know if I can last any longer... I think the calling is too strong..."

"We have another 19 hours... please hold on... I love you too much to loose you to evil..."

"I love you too Phoebe." Cole drifted off to sleep with Phoebe lying next to him. Phoebe began to fall asleep, drifting in and out of consciousness, until she was hit with a premonition, one of Cole being vanquished. Phoebe woke with a start and hoped that it would never come true.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

What's going to happen? Premonition, yes. Avoidable, maybe. What will happen to Cole? Who is after Andy? Who is the mysterious woman? There are still 19 hours left!! Will Evil win?

Sorry its kinda short... they will be short for awhile... I know everyone wants **Piper/Leo, Prue/Andy, Phoebe/Cole, Paige/Glenn** fluff, so I'm getting there!! Sorry its sooooo late!!! I just don't have time to write anymore... but I'm doing my best!!! Review, and maybe it'll motivate me! .

PiPeRAnGeL39


	7. Answers

**Disclaimer:** Look in chapter 1… I don't want to repeat myself for every chapter… oh, and any characters you don't recognize belong to me.

**Summary:** The Halliwell sisters all four all live together with Grams. What happens if their guys are involved in their life of magic? Will they accept it or deny it? Prue/Andy, Piper/Leo, Phoebe/Cole or Leslie, Paige/Glenn, Darryl, Dan, Jason

**AN:** Thank you everyone who reviewed!! I know this is moving really slowly… and that my updates are really slow… SO SORRY!!!! But… be happy I wrote this over Thanksgiving break… I figured I had nothing to do during the day in Las Vegas… and I knew that I wouldn't have any other chance of writing this… so here ya go! **SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER** Anyway, all you **Phoebe/Cole** lovers BEWARE… something happens to Cole and someone is here to take Phoebe for his own…

To my reviewers:

**Padme the 2nd:** eh… the questions get me motivated… lol. Glad to know you're still following the story )

**Sci Fi Fan Gillian:** Thanx.

**Charmedsisters:** Thank you. Glad you like my story.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

HALLIWELL MANOR LIVING ROOM – 2:51 am

The mysterious woman woke up in a sweat, looked around, sighed in relief and went back to sleep.

HALLIWELL MANOR – 6:42 am

Grams went to each door, waking the necessary people up. She knocked on Piper's door expecting her to get out of bed and get dressed fast as she usually does. But this morning was different.

"Piper? It's time to get up. You have to go to school soon."

"Mmmm… Grams… it's too early… I didn't go to sleep till 2 last night…"

"Piper… if you don't get up now, you're going to be late for school!! Prue isn't going to drive you, and neither is Andy!!"

"Fine! I'm up… I'm up… but I'm not getting Phoebe up. She went to bed around the time I did too, and I think she had a premonition last night… she was screaming, but she wouldn't get up, even after it was over."

Grams sighed and walked into Phoebe's room, and braced herself for Phoebe's excuses and her complaints. But when she knocked, she didn't hear a sound. When Grams walked in, she was shocked. Phoebe's room was disrupted and it looked like it was turned into a battlefield. Grams screamed at the top of her lungs and promptly fainted into the arms of Sarah who had orbed in behind her. Piper ran in and was baffled. Prue and Andy walked in, curious about what happened, and Prue fainted when she saw that her sister was on the floor, covered in blood and Cole was nowhere to be seen. Paige stood there and started screaming and yelling.

"Where's Cole…??? WHERE IS HE DAMNIT?!?!? WHAT THE HELL DID HE DO TO MY SISTER????"

Sarah went straight to Phoebe after she placed Grams on the floor with her head in Piper's lap. She began healing, but it took a full 5 minutes for her to finish healing. When Phoebe woke up, she gasped and uttered Cole's name and looked around in horror, only to find her family, with Grams and Prue on the floor, unconscious. The one person she was worried about was missing and her room was in ruins. Sarah began to speak to her.

"Phoebe sweetie, do you know what happened and where Cole could be?"

"Cole… demons… premonition…athame… blood… can't scream…"

HALLIWELL MANOR LIVING ROOM – 10:03 am

Four unconscious women covered the floor in a crystal cage. The cage was there as a precaution, in case evil decided to dropped a visit and take the unconscious women as leverage, or just to capture 2 Charmed witches, or just to take them for their powers. Piper, Paige, Andy, and Sarah didn't know what they could do with out Phoebe's help, so they waited, brewed a couple potions, Andy learned a bit from Paige, which kept her mind off of Cole, called Darryl, Leo and Glenn to tell them what has happened. All three were in school, but they promised that as soon as lunch came around, they would run to the Manor, and help out as much as they can.

Soon the mysterious woman stirred and began calling Andy's name frantically. Andy ran in followed by Sarah and Paige to ask the woman questions they've been wondering about since last night. Piper, on the other hand, began making sandwiches, since she didn't see the woman come in last night. She figured she would be hungry.

When Piper walked into the living room, Andy, Sarah and Paige learned that the woman's name was Jessica Canady, but preferred to be called either Jess or JC, she was 20 years old, she didn't find out that she was a witch until about 5 years ago when she saw her mom use witchcraft on a demon that had shimmered into their living room in the middle of the day. Her dad walked out on her mom and left herself with her and her younger brother, Kevin, or otherwise known as Kev or KC. Her mother died in a mass demon attack about a year and a half after JC and her brother found out they were witches. KC decided that he should start being serious about being a witch and learning witchcraft, so he decided to go work at the herbal shop in the middle of Chinatown, a block from Baker High from their home. He was a senior this year and was a great student, one of the few that are right behind Piper in the List to become valedictorian of the year 1991.

"Really? Hmm… I didn't know there was a line behind me for valedictorian… hehe, just kidding!! Here are some sandwiches. I figured you'd be hungry."

"Thank you so much Piper!!" JC began eating and finished nearly all the sandwiches 20 minutes later.

"Guess I was really hungry… Oh my gosh!!!! I gotta call KC!! He's probably worrying about me!! Do you mind if he comes here, just to stay awhile while we figure out a couple things?"

"I'm sure its fine. Grams will probably force you to stay here anyway, especially the way you came here last night. Gave us quite a scare there, especially me!!! Finding you in my apartment like that… How about you call your brother and while we wait, we can talk about what happened in my apartment, mk?"

"OK."

JC went to go call her brother when the front door was thrown open by Leo, who stormed in with Darryl and Glenn trailing behind. Leo ran straight to Piper and hugged her, happy that she was ok. Glenn grabbed Paige and hugged her furiously; glad she was ok as well. Leo let Darryl hug Piper, making sure himself that she was ok.

JC came back and announced that her brother was on his way, but he was bringing a friend. Introductions were made and everyone sat around waiting for the other 3 to wake up. Soon, Grams woke up, introductions were made again, and JC's story was repeated once again. Grams figured that lunch should be made soon, seeing as it was 12 already and Piper was too busy waiting for her sisters to wake up and talking to JC to make any food.

Prue began stirring, calling out Phoebe's name and thrashing around.

"Phoebe!!! Phoebe!!! Where is that son of a btch!! (**AN: sorry about the language… gotta make her angry somehow!! And its so a Prue thing too…**) What did he do to Phoebe?!?!? What did he do to my little sister??"

Prue woke up gasping and frantically looking around, before setting her eyes on Phoebe. She relaxed a little bit, but she was still worried about her and was bent on finding Cole and killing him because she believed that he turned and that he was the one responsible for Phoebe.

"Prue, honey, we don't know if Cole was actually the one who did this to Phoebe. Who knows, maybe a demon came, hurt Phoebe, and took Cole. We all know that Cole has no control over his powers yet. You gotta give him a chance. C'mon, lets get you some food, k?"

Prue and Andy began walking into the kitchen when she spotted JC and recognized her as the mysterious woman.

"I don't believe we've met. I'm–"

"Prue. I know. I was in your class at Baker High and I also knew you as the oldest of the Charmed Ones. You should remember me. JC?"

"JC!!!! OMG!!!! It's been too long! Well, 2 years, but you know how it is. I didn't know you were a witch! Were is your brother? KC was it?"

"KC is here!!"

He walked into the Manor with his friend and went straight to JC and hugged her.

"Don't ever scare me like that Jessi!! I thought you ended up like mom! I saw that demon take you and I was scared. I had no idea what had happened to you… I'm so glad your ok!!"

"Um… Kevi? I know you love me and all… but I need some oxygen… please…"

"Oh, right, sorry sis."

"So, Kevi, do you wanna introduce us to your friend by any chance?"

"Oh, right!! This is my friend, Leslie. He's a senior too, but he's only 17. Leslie, this is my sister, Jessica, and these are the Halliwell sisters. Prue is the one over there, with the really dark hair. Piper is over there, with Leo and Darryl. Phoebe is the one on the floor. And Paige, the youngest of the family, is on the couch with Glenn. Prue is the same age as my sister, Piper is in our grade, Phoebe is a sophomore, and Paige is a freshman, but she's only 14, right?" Paige nodded in agreement.

All the girls save Phoebe, and all the guys waved and said hi as they were being introduced.

JC's curiosity was getting to her and she finally asked what she had wanted to ask since she woke up.

"What happened to Phoebe?"

"We don't quite know yet… she fainted before I could get any info out of her. All we got was: Cole, demons, premonition, athame, blood, can't scream. That's all we got. Any ideas?"

"Well the obvious is that a demon, or rather, multiple demons, attacked the two, but made sure that neither of them could scream or call for help. They probably tried to kill Phoebe and maybe Cole, and then left Phoebe there to bleed and took Cole. That's what I think it is."

Piper's suggestion was the only logical reason as to what happened. But Prue had another idea.

"How about this. Cole takes the athame that's in Phoebe's drawer, stabs her with it, brings in some demons and has them take Cole away while he leaves Phoebe there to die. I think he was using Phoebe to get to us and to kill her, thus killing the Power of Four and then, without the Power of Four, all of us would be weakened, which would be the perfect time to kill us all."

"PRUE!!!! He may be a demon, but we all know that he _just_ got his powers and honestly, I think Cole is good for Phoebe, finally."

"But Grams!! He has _demon blood in him_!! How can you be so… laid back and OK about all of this?!?!?"

Leslie whispered to KC, "Who's Cole? And what does he have to do with Halliwells and Phoebe?"

"He's Phoebe's boyfriend. And you do _not_ want to cross Cole. He's 19 and he's _really_ built. So I suggest you don't go for any of the Halliwell sisters… all of them are involved."

Leslie only nodded in agreement, but he didn't take any of his friend's warning… he was intrigued by Phoebe and was determined to get Phoebe for his own.

As 2 pm rolled around, Phoebe began to stir. All they guys except Andy, went back to school after they ate some lunch. Prue, Piper and Paige were immediately at her side ready to help her if she needed it. Grams was sitting on the couch with Sarah and JC watching the sisters.

Phoebe sat up and gasped. She didn't see Cole anywhere. She recognized that she was on the floor of the Manor's living room. She wanted to find out how many more hours Cole had left.

"What time is it?"

"It's about 2 pm. Why?"

"There are only 5 hours left!!! NO!!!! We have to hurry up before Cole is swayed to evil… I gotta find that demon!!! Where's the Book of Shadows? Who's that?"

"What demon? The Book is in the attic. Paige, could you orb it down? And that is JC, or Jessica Canady, and she had her brother, Kevin, will be staying with us for awhile. Kevin is at Baker High right now, a senior. Now, do you want to tell us what happened or not??"

Piper just wanted everything to be back the way it was… but that couldn't be possible with Cole missing, possible turning evil at the moment. But, she had to take charge because Prue was too shocked that Phoebe wants to save Cole that she can't take control. Sometimes, she just wished that there were no demons to worry about or anything at all.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

What happened to Cole? What happened to JC? Who is JC? What are her powers? How did she get to Andy's apartment? How will the Halliwells handle this one? And will the guys ever learn how to control their powers? Or are they just not going to get a chance to? We shall find out in the next chapter (or two)!!

Maybe these questions will motivate me to write more… and to update more… don't worry!!! **Piper/Leo **and **Prue/Andy **and **Paige/Glenn** fluff is coming soon!! Maybe in the next chapter if I get some nice reviews and if I get more than 5… hehe… we'll see what happens… but meanwhile, lets get those reviews coming!!!

PiPeRAnGeL39


End file.
